Marty's Thoughts of 1985-A
by eraider60
Summary: (My first oneshot!) A look at what Marty could have been thinking about after he learns of his father, George McFly's death in the alternate 1985, and what follows next after he and Doc agree that they need to get info about the almanac from Biff. (UPDATED)


_Marty's Thoughts of 1985-A_

 **A/N: This is my first time writing for FanFiction, so please bear with me, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Back to the Future franchise, and never will. This is just a fan-written, one-shot story that I want the masses to be able to read.**

 **UPDATE: I made some revisions and added some details.**

 _Emmett "Doc" Brown's Lab_

 _Hill Valley_

 _October 26, 1985-A_

Marty had torn newspaper that read, "GEORGE McFLY MURDERED" in the headline from the archive book. Only one question came to his mind as he skimmed through the article that explained George's death explicitly, _"Why would anyone kill my father?"_ Marty then looked to Doc and listened to him explain how this alternate 1985 came to be. As Doc explained it all, he then showed him evidence he found in the DeLorean: The bag that the sports almanac Marty bought in 2015 was put in, with receipt to boot, and the broken top of the cane that the Biff Tannen of 2015 had. It became clear to Marty that old Biff was responsible for this horrific change in the timeline.

Ultimately, the duo agreed that they needed to learn from Biff himself how, where and when he got the book. They began planning on how Marty would get into Biff's casino tower and how he would get out. Doc would drop Marty off on the roof and would be waiting close by in the DeLorean in case if worst came to worst during Marty's escape.

While they were sorting out the details of the plan, Marty began thinking more and more about his father's murder, and who would have had the motive to kill him. The more he thought about that, the clearer it became to him about who could be a prime suspect: Biff Tannen. Of course he would have the motive. George McFly, the guy Biff always used as his personal doormat back in high school, the guy he referred to as an Irish bug, changed that fateful night on November 12, 1955. He wasn't going to be Biff's doormat or be called an Irish bug anymore. During that drastic transition, he humiliated Biff by knocking him out in one punch, and swept the girl that Biff wanted, obviously for the wrong reasons, off her feet.

This couldn't have sat well with Biff and must have decided that he needed to retaliate, which would eventually result in him killing George. Since he was so rich thanks to the almanac, he could buy his way out of the murder charges, and he would never have to suffer any consequences.

Marty suddenly remembered the year George's gravestone had for his death, 1973, and that when he was watching the Biff Tannen Museum video, it said that Lorraine married Biff that same year. Could it really be that Biff killed George only to take Lorraine for himself? The more Marty thought about all of this, the angrier he became. As Doc and Marty prepared to set off for Biff's casino, they had just opened the garage door and were about to enter the DeLorean when Marty just stopped in his own tracks. Doc looked to Marty and when he saw the look on his face, he knew at that moment that something was up with his friend.

"Marty, are you alright?" Doc asked.

"No, Doc, I'm not alright!" Marty responded, the anger and rage now present in his face. He went to the nearest wall and smacked his palm against it a few times to let out some of the steam that had been building up within him. "I want to kill him, Doc! I want to kill Biff! He's a scum of the Earth who only cares about himself and his own gratification, and I believe deep down that he's the one who killed my dad!" Doc just stood there and watched and listened to his best friend let out his emotions. "I mean at least if I managed to kill Biff in this alternate timeline, and we restored it, it would be like me killing him never happened!"

Marty covered his face with his free hand and let out a quiet sob for a moment and then continued speaking, "Damn it, Doc, you should have seen it when Biff just shoved my mom to the floor, and then punched me in the stomach when I tried to charge after him! The worst thing about it is watching her just take his cruelty and being unable to do anything about it because he just blackmails her into doing otherwise." He turns around to look at Doc and it's evident that tears had been trailing down his face, but some of the rage was still there. "Just this one time, Doc, I'd like to make Biff suffer the same way he's made me and my family suffer, even if it's only for a moment!"

After seeing that Marty had calmed down some, Doc finally spoke. "Marty," Doc said as walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on Marty's shoulder. "First of all, I want to say that I am so sorry for all of this. I never meant for any of it to happen when I invented time travel. Second of all, I know what you're going through with those emotions you're feeling right now. You're a good kid, and I know you wouldn't hurt anyone, but I do want to ask you something."

Marty looked at Doc and listened. "Even if you do kill Biff, and when we do succeed in restoring the timeline, and you killing Biff in this reality is erased from existence, would you still want it on your conscience? And most importantly, do you really think it would be what your father would want, or your mother for that matter?" Marty thought about Doc's questions, and realized that he was right. Even if they restore the timeline, and it _would_ be like the killing never happened, would he still be able to live with himself knowing that he actually went through with taking someone's life? For someone who was only 17 years old, it could prove to be a serious mental burden. As for Marty's parents, they wouldn't want him to look for revenge if anything happened to either of them, they'd want him to go on living and be safe.

Marty just nodded to Doc and spoke in a soft tone, "You're right." Marty was finally calming down and then Doc spoke again to finish what he had to say, "I also want to say that despite everything that's happened, I am proud of you for who you are as a person, and I'm honored to call you my friend." Marty made a sad smile and replied, "Thanks, Doc, and likewise." They open the doors of the DeLorean and climbed in. Doc turned on the engine and added, "Now that I think about it, getting the timeline back to the way it was will be a fitting revenge against Biff!"

"Right, Doc." Marty agreed, as they take off from the lab and then the DeLorean lifts off into the sky towards Biff's casino tower.

The End.


End file.
